This invention relates to hinge joints as, for example, those employed to secure track links together for crawler type vehicles.
Track links have been typically difficult to service due to their size, weight, and the considerable use of press or force fits between components. Because of the severe environments in which many crawler-type vehicles employing track links are utilized, frequent servicing is required. Because of the difficulty in servicing such links, and the need for relatively frequent servicing, maintenance procedures are of considerable expense to the owners of such vehicles.